Logan King
Logan King is a supporting antagonist of the 2017 horror/thriller movie Get Out. He is a member of the Order of the Coagula allied with the Armitage Family, being the one responsible for the possession of Andre Hayworth (a close friend of Chris Washington, the film's protagonist). He was portrayed by LaKeith Stanfield while possessing Andre. Biography Origins Six months prior to the film's events, Logan was a very old man along with his wife Philomena and decided to obtain a black person's body to achieve psuedo-immortality per the Order's traditions. To that end, the Order's current leader Dean Armitage had his son Jeremy Armitage to lure and kidnap Andre to the Armitage mansion. There Dean and Logan arranged a deal to transfer Logan's brain into Andre's body, and the operation was a success, leaving Logan in complete control of Andre's body. Role Logan first appeared when Dean's daughter Rose brought in Chris to the Armitage Family's annual get-together party. Chris suddenly recognized Logan as an old friend due to the resemblances and finds himself as the subject of the other members, unaware that he's being handpicked as their next target. As Chris stealthily photographs Logan with his camera phone, the phone flash causes Logan to enter a hysterical state with younger mannerisms, rushing Chris with a nosebleed and desperately yelling him to "get out". Dean gets his wife Missy and Jeremy to escort Logan from the scene, secretly intending to get Andre back under Logan's control. Dean then claims to Chris that Logan suffered an epileptic seizure, but the skeptical Chris takes Rose on a walk, and out of growing suspicion, he decides to end his stay at the Armitage mansion. Eventually, Chris soon learns about the Order's true intentions and that Rose was luring him to a trap as the Armitage Family intends to sell him to a blind art dealer named Jim Hudson, who intends to possess Chris's body (but only to gain eyesight rather than immortality). He also learned from Jim that Andre himself was subjected to the same process similar to how the groundskeeper Walter became Roman Armitage's host body and the housekeeper Georgina became Marianne Armitage's host body. Eventually, Chris managed to escape after killing off Dean, Missy and Jeremy while Marianne dies in a car crash after a scuffle against Chris. Later on, Chris managed to free Walter from Roman's control, allowing Walter to shoot Rose and himself, thus ending the Armitage Family's plans once and for all. It is unknown what happened to Logan following the deaths of the Armitage Family afterwards, as he was never mentioned or seen again. Trivia *Logan is one of the few characters in the film to have escaped with his actions as he still remains in control of Andre's body while the others (such as Roman and Marianne) end up being killed. *It is unknown of Logan's true appearance as he was only seen in Andre's body the entire time. *It's possible that Andre was dating Rose and that she lured him to the area where he was captured by Jeremy-he is shown to be speaking to his unknown girlfriend on his phone before being captured and Rose and Chris had been dating for 5 months by the start of the events of the film and Andre is revealed to have been missing for 6 months possibly implying Rose began dating Chris after Andre was kidnapped. Navigation Category:Conspirators Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Mongers Category:Psychopath Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Successful Category:Supremacists Category:Elderly Category:Karma Houdini Category:Obsessed Category:Provoker Category:Mentally Ill Category:Criminals Category:Businessmen Category:Extravagant Category:In Love Category:Liars Category:Spouses Category:Neutral Evil Category:Inconclusive Category:Fanatics Category:Wealthy Category:Charismatic Category:Master Manipulator Category:Kidnapper Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Possessor Category:Opportunists